


Summer Days

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My birthday gift for the awesome <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/"></a><b>cookielaura</b> who is currently enjoying her vacation in paradise and I figured it's exactly what the boys should do as well :D Hope you are having a blast :D Happy birthday :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CookieLaura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CookieLaura).



> My birthday gift for the awesome [](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/)**cookielaura** who is currently enjoying her vacation in paradise and I figured it's exactly what the boys should do as well :D Hope you are having a blast :D Happy birthday :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/xy18dotzphofy2x/summerdays.png?dl=0)  



End file.
